Drizzle
Quote Here- General Description Drizzle is young, but she is already done growing. Moons of little food stunted her growth young. As such, she is unnaturally small. Many cats would confuse her for kits. In fact, she would the runt of her litter, but she was an only kit. Drizzle is about the size of a new apprentice, with a silver tabby pelt. However, some of the markings look like spots falling down her backs, earning her name. The young she-cat's eyes are also an odd colour. They are a yellow-green colour, though sometimes the green is hard to spot. As for pelt, her fur is rather short and stuck up, her tail being thin. Besides her odd size and pelt colour, she is a fairly normal looking cat. Her build is average, only scaled down from that of a normal cat. History Drizzle was born to Storm, a rather promiscuous she-cat who had left litters all over the mountain, and by litters, I mean tiny corpses. Storms didn't want kits. She decided, if she left them young enough, and acted as though she was never pregnant, it would be as if she never had kits. However, she had finally met a cat she would stick around for. His name was Patch, and he was not the father of her newest litter. She tried to pretend he was, but that odd pelt of hers would never truly be explained. Storm really wanted things to work out, and knew that her lover would be disgusted if he knew her past, and so she tried to look after Drizzle. However, she only stayed around and fed her kit when Drizzle started to get sick. She nearly starved the kit several times, assuming because she was so young that no matter what damage she did to her kits, Drizzle would always recover. That was wrong. Patch noticed how sick her kit was and finally asked about the little she-cat. Storm tried to explain, but that only enraged her adoptive father. Storm got fed up with him and finally left. Drizzle was left with a father who could not give her milk. He tried so hard to feed her, and eventually she ate the pre-chewed food. Patch tried hard to take care of her, but she was little more than a painful reminded that cats who seem nice are not always nice. He stayed with her until she was six moons old, but then one day, he went out hunting and never came back. She had to learn to fend for herself from them on. Though tiny and weak, she learned to fight and hunt. She would never be good at it, and started a lot of fights, but she tried to start a life for herself on the mountain. She met a handsome tom named Tiger and they became mates. She tried not to question it when he came back smelling like other she-cats, but after a time, she just snapped at him and went to leave him. He nearly killed her for that. She was left half dead out in the cold. It was merely luck that left her alive. It was a hard winter for her, but after her scars cleared, she made herself promise, she would not trust another cat again. She didn't need friends or a mate or kits. That may be what some cats needed, she was not one of them. Family Tree Immediate Family Category:Rogue Category:Apprentice Writer